Yonshigakure New Chapter
NamikazelMinato: ~Minato looked around those members at the gate and with a heavy heart he turned from them. This place. It would not be long now, he knew. He rubbed at Soudai's cheek and smiled; his face not visible but his eyes said enough. He then collected up Jinora if she would allow him to do so, before nodding to Ryu and a multitude of others, before turning to Ink and bowing to him. "Inkroe Takeda. I will return to teach my daughters my techniques," he said with a bow, "With your permission to enter Yonshigakure no sato."~ Inkroe: "Yonshigakure is yours to walk and explore, all paths are yours to walk, all gates yours to pass through." -I nodded and tilted my neck, suddenly feeling the added weight of a higher title placed upon me, a new target upon my back and the protection of not only those before me but also the responsibility to assure the continuation of progress and development of our small Hidden Village so that we too may be considered one of the great nation, not to be scoffed at nor looked down to. Undoubtedly my expectations would be high for those below me, but I too rusted that no less was expected of me then greatness. I knew in this moment that I would need make a drastic change to my outlook on life and my goals would need to be almost entirely postponed, even eradicated, was this truely my destiny or was some fiend of chance rolling the dice upon my cruel persona being able to restrain its contempt and urges to once more be free and remain here in the place where not only had I earned a place of living, but was possibly even required by those of Yonshigakure to lead them in this time of uncertainty.- "I trust you still wish to spar me once I master Samehada..?" -I looked to him almost a changed man since the last time we had been postured exactly like this, for the most part I was changed, and if I was not then I would need to become so.- AzuresatoRyu: -I watched the kage, my friend and man who had brought me to this place where I now belonged and guarded and treasured with my life turn away. I was at peace however, I was happy for him that he would be able to move on and continue his journey forward nolonger the Namikage but a man as he always had been before. I couldn't help however, I felt my throat seize and swallowing become difficult even my eyes began to burn slightly and a hand lifted slightly to wipe a couple lines of salty liquid staining the side of my face. I had not realized that I'd been crying and immediately I calmed myself enough to stop. I beamed as I usually did looking from the former Namikage to the new one. Both were my friends and people I would lie down my life for. So a new chapter would begin. I turned my eyes up to the sky at this moment and smirked. I wonder,..what would become of it all now.-..Aayaa..Minato. You should brush up on some cooking books...and pancake mornings better not end! Aayaa! They better not! I'll be super duper upset with you Minato!..and I better be able to watch that spar...Aaya..-I muttered with a gentle smirk- NamikazeSoudai: Soudai was watching her father for a bit..When he came near she was to panic and flee like he was bent on attacking her in touching loving manner..But no it was simple, it was respecting Soudai's boundaries. They have had little time as a family..His title of kage had kept him away, but she was sad that he was stepping down..She always viewed her father as the most powerful person here, in skills and respect..She never thought a event like this would happen..right now viewing him..He was still strong, still the kage who wore his outfit a moment ago..But.. "Why.." She mumbled softly, blinking a few times surprised by her watery eyes, so she looked away and sighed heavily. She wondered how her sister felt from all this..Lookin over at her.. xKireiHimex: -Kirei looked from Ink to Minato as she smiled a bit, thinking of the times she had here with him how he learned her things she didnt know as she scratched her head knowing things will be diffrent from this day on,but Kirei knew deep inside Ink would be a great kage,as minato was-"i hope to eat some of your pancakes someday minato,if i get the chance for that-Kirei smiled to him-"as it is still a honour to know you"-Kirei bowed her head to minato as she then looked up to Ink-"I wish u the best time as kage Sir,as very much luck"-Kirei smiled once again as she then remained silent and watches everyone around her- TakashiroSarutobi: Taka yawned as he sat on the ground,leant back on the statue beside the gate,smirking at this Epic event, the crowning of a new kage:Inkroe "Heh.. i wonder what this is going to be like? I bet it will be fun!" He then stood up and dusted himself off and turned the to the now newly appointed Namikage, saluting him with his left hand as a smirk grew upon his face "Congrats Ink-sama, i always new that you were destined for such great things!" NamikazeJinora: -Jinora stood close by to observe the two converse, the two rolemodels she looks up to in her short 12 years of life. with a small content smile on her face she remembered what she was told about the training that was to come, how it would be brutal, and possibly life threatning. instead of being timid and anxious about the whole situation she felt more than ready as if she was ready to take on the whole world. it was always her goal to work hard and make those who invested their time on her proud. although she was quite unsure on the sudden resignation she trusted the decisions that were made, she had trusted the decisions made so far and it appeared to have not failed yet. (dont attack my fox >:I )- Guest_YumeMoumoku: -lissening to the others yume would move to scratch at the back of his head abit. not really knowing now what was to happen but it was alright, yume was always the go with the flow kinda person. tilting his head back to look up tords teh others a warm smile would move across his face- i wish both you minato and kage ink great luck and sucess -he would smile more befor tilting his head abit to the side his mind continueing to wonder what was to come now- ZaiTakahashiryu: -Zai would watch on as minato would step down and retire giving his mantle over to inkroe and jsut stand there calm as ice and flick his hair back. He would smile at the little ceremony however small spoke inumorus amount of words. Zai could only think of how much minato ment to all the shinobi in his village and would take this and note in his book of legendary shinobi. Zai would also look at the sky as the clouds begin to sway in the sun light of sunsetting like if they knew minato was leaving this place for only abit maybe forever. Only time could tell what minato would do next and then what be the road for the shinobi of the yonshigakure. Zai's eyes would began to close and he would sing a song his mother sang for him as she did when she sacrficed her life and so did zai's father. BUt this was only the new beggining in a chapter of many stories for the yonshi hopefully a brighter future and joy would be ahead for this village of shinobi.He would look at all the sad faces and inkroe's face seeing the weight that had been placed on him as the new kage. Zai would continue to smile knowing that inkroe would doe a good job and make sure the yonshi was great or even better than minato would leave it.Zai would continue to sing out and then he would just look at minato seeing the passion in his face the mantle of a true great shinobi was passed on from old master to new master and the cycle of leadership would begin again like it has been through out history Zai was glad he could be at a ceremony such as this if it was only a small one that would bare great things in due time.- KakoUchiha: -Haru sat there a look of disbelief on his face, the kage had passed the troch. The only questions he kept repeating in his head was why? Why quit now? He turned his gaze to minato, then to ink then back to minato, and a smile rolled onto his face. It was a new beginning a new era, a new time. This was the window were new legaceys could be born. He couldnt help but wonder what would happen in the future. What would be diffrent in this village. He turned his gaze onto the endless sky and layed back-"I Hope this story has a happy ending"- He closed his eye's and just listened to final words of the people to minato as kage.- NamikazelMinato: ~Words fizzed around the pair but Minato couldn’t really hear them anymore … “Namikaze Minato” he repeated in his head; sometimes he repeated his titles to himself when in his hardest times. He often called himself the former “Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure”, like a ring announcer might present him to a crowd before a battle, and he smiled at the memory. And then he was now --- his smile faded somewhat as he realised he was now the “former Shodaime Namikage of Yonshigakure” now also. There was a time when he thought that he would take his final breaths in this place. That this was where he would finally be laid to rest the correct way, however it seemed that fate had placed another price upon his head. Another return to the abyss. He left his daughters there again – in the safest place they could be right now, as he attempted to go and clear the world of the many ninja that strangulated it with their awful claims to the greatness of a god. He was merely a one natured ninja. Wind. Whereas some possessed kekkai touta and other fantastical abilities, his strength was that he was able to truly balance his nature. There was no need for him to become sage, like Jiraiya, for the Sages saw nothing about balance that they could teach him, but gifted him a contract nonetheless for his abilities. He never needed to fully utilise the tailed beast for speed because he moved from point to point with such rapidity that only Naruto in his nine tailed chakra cloak could rival. But beyond all his achievements there were always regrets. He failed Kushina and deprived Naruto of a happy life, condemned his comrade Hokage to a life in the pit for his escape, and here now, he would be leaving yet again. But the decision was made for him. Other than when he was in control of himself and would flit back to Yonshigakure, it could no longer be his home. The Age of the Return of Kurama, the half he stole away into the death god was almost upon this world, and the thought of returning to that hellish place, crossing Kurama, was something that he could barely think about for the Fox’s hold now was such that it may learn of his plans and break loose in advance of his return to the undead. “The Yellow Flash” he smiled to himself, remembering the world wars as the history books had done, yet there was so much before that .. the long years of putting his body on the line – perfecting the one technique of the second Hokage that was said to be unreachable. And yet he had not only reached it but surpassed it and he looked forward, before his death, to hand this to his daughters so they may carry the Namikaze bloodline, clan name, and hair, into the next generation. Minato saw a resolute look upon Jinora’s face and it pleased him; she would grow into a fine shinobi, he knew. And then he sensed the tears behind him; not the tears of Azuresato Ryu, which were somewhat expected, but tears from a much more rigid set of eyes. Minato looked back to Jinora and asked “go to your sister”. And then it was like from all the words that buzzed around him had now subsided and the only words that filtered in were those from the Second Namikage, Inkroe. He was welcome in the village. And the request of a spar when the time came that he had mastered Samehada. Minato nodded and as he approached him, he threw a single thundergod dagger fiercely into the air, as he placed a hand upon Ink’s shoulder – like transferring the true burden of being a Kage over from master to protégé, as he spoke in close proximity to Ink. “I will be back to train them … to build more gates too … And to seal the cursed mark on Soudai.” Minato admitted the course of his journey. The acquisition of the information to truly free his daughter. It was something inside his heart that he must achieve and death itself would not stop him in his pursuit of the cure. He sensed that Ink didn’t want to take the Tailed Beast right now and that was wise for there was not a suitable vessel, as the words of the spar came back to mind. Minato smiled, closed his eyes and laughed, throwing his hand through his yellow hair as he leaned closer so only really Ink could hear him. “One day, Namikage, we will meet on the battle-field and we will fight for that name of Kage … And unless you’re one with that sword, you’re going to need a third Kage ready. Make sure you are one and when the time comes – and do not under any circumstance hold back. Do not think to spare me. Do not think of mercy or you will die in my place.” He knew Ink understood the reasoning and that of all ninja, he would show nothing in the way of mercy towards him. He nodded again, patting him on the shoulder, he took three steps past the man and paused as a gust of the element he had made his own hit him and Minato closed his eyes as he felt it for the first time in his entire life … Freedom. He stayed there for a moment, his yellow mass of hair criss-crossed by the bandages that concealed the demonic eye. He would always be known as Kage in this village and founder. That much was secured for him. But he hoped in his heart that this was the start of a long legacy of ninja that would last the test of time, and not be something trivial, something so fleeting and meaningless that it was gone like the wind. Minato closed his eyes and disappeared from the village, his thunderclap, ringing out overhead as he took to flight, again and again until he was nothing more than a distant storm in the world of the shinobi.~ Inkroe: -I listened carefully to the words of the previous and still breathing Namikage, founder of Yonshigakure and creator of many a jutsu, and wonder of the world. I restrained my face from a smirk beneath the tight silken mask which clung to my face and in that restraint felt the massive scar on my left face strain, if nothing else would remind me of Namikaze Minato, it would be the reminder of his power which was written on my face from chin to forehead, left ear to nose. I looked up to where the initial Thunder God Dagger had been thrown and considered how much I loathed that ability and dagger itself. Just in time to hear the clap of thunder in his departure, knowing that he needed not remind me the stakes of taking on him in battle, not that I was ever the kind to spar without the intent to kill. I clapped my lips and breathed in slowly, looking up to the grey skies, probably entirely blue, but to my colour blind eye a smothering dark hue and muttered.- "I wonder if he ever falls.." -I began walking directly towards the Thunder God Gate before me and before reaching it diverted my path to take a seat on the ledge behind it. I, for now.. was going nowhere.- The New Kage Rules Inkroe: ((The following statements and orders will be circulated throughout all Jounin and relevant people.1: The Genin mentioned here : http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/ChuuninExamEntrants203 Will all be tutored quickly and concisely by ALL Jounin and each other in the Yonshi Training Grounds, for the next.. -sucks air through teeth- er.. three days. They will be taught : 1) To take hits, specifically to the point of approximately 1 hit for every three avoidances, it doesn't have to be the full hit, but it will be a hit of some kind. We will eradicate god modding by forcing our students, jounin, so on to accept damage as a routine. From now on fights will be about outsmarting and out performing your opponent which being fair to them and their choices of attack or defense. 2: ) To be imperfect and still in the process of learning, to throw kunai and miss sometimes, when performing Jutsu to sometimes have them not be complete and to mess up.. Genin are allowed and encouraged to fail in attacks and defense because it will mean more when you do gain skill and great understanding, as chuunin/jounin. 3: Teach them how to properly engage in combat (I expect many, many spars to happen and be published to the wikia in the next 3 days) When you attack - always write : Where is it hitting, for how much damage, how much damage might it do if blocked and why you're attacking there. When defending: How you're defending, always defend with an equal length post to the attacking section of your opponent (If I post a 2 line defense and a 3 line attack, you had better right a three line defense) and describe all of your movements so your opponent knows exactly where you are.) Inkroe: ((2: Chuunin Exams will >START< on the 19th August for those mentioned here http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/ChuuninExamEntrants203 . Stage One: Teams will be made (either in pairs or threes) and take on a Jounin each. Those who pass will move on to Stage Two. Stage Two = a Tournament style elimination. If you lose in the first round you may still become a Chuunin, merely the further you progress the more chance you have for story development and POSSIBLE rewards from the Kage perhaps..?)) Inkroe: ((3: I expect >>EVERYONE<< to have a fully updated Bio on the wikia by Sunday. Any information NOT on your bio by sunday = you don't have it for the Exams.)) Inkroe: ((4: The Jounin are all going to be reminded by me personally that THEY serve you the Genin while OOC. If ANY genin needs help understanding something, problems roleplaying, combat questions - it is the duty of that Jounin to try and answer them kindly and assertively. For example: If Takashiro came to me and asked (ooc) what to add in his posts to make them longer, I would say "Be sure to write about all five of your senses while RP'ing and fighting.. how does your shirt feel on your skin, how does the air smell, how strong is the wind, what do you see, what do you taste; is your mouth dry from anticipation.. is it hot.. cold.. is the ground firm, loose.. so on.) Jounin are now essentially there to help you - but also I don't expect them to be bugged with questions every minute of the day. )) Inkroe: ((5: Teams will be switched around after the Chuunin Exams, plain and simple.)) Inkroe: ((6: (and final before I sleep:) I will not be accepting any mistreatment of others. In the slightest. I understand that some people may have bad days, some people might have bad weeks, some people might of had bad experiences with others. But that all gets wiped clean as of... wait for it.. wait.. NOW. All your bad manners, name calling, accusations - all gone. )) Category:Event